Blog użytkownika:Sandrian/Powieść "Najdroższe kwiaty znajdziemy na własnych grobach"
Rozdział Pierwszy "Trochę słaby początek" -Ło... Ku***...-wstałem z podłogi- gdzie ja do... Kur*** Centralnie złapałem się za mój bolący łeb. W tamtej chwili wszystko mnie bolało. Dosłownie, wszystko... -Gdzie... Ja do ch**** jestem?- rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowałem. Panowała ciemność, nic nie widziałem. Postanowiłem spróbować znaleźć przełącznik do światła albo przynajmniej jakieś drzwi. Ale niestety... Zanim zrobiłem pierwszy krok - upadłem na ziemie, centralnie na mój bolący tyłek. Widać że to jest mój pechowy dzień. Gdy upadłem, poczułem coś dziwnego pod moją ręką. Złapałem się za to i rozpoznałem że to zapalniczka. Nie wiem skąd się wzięła ale to mało istotne. Zapaliłem ją. Światełko zapalniczki ekspresowo rozjaśniło trochę pomieszczenie. Wtedy mogłem ujrzeć ścianę. Wstałem. Powolnymi krokami z zapalniczką szukałem przełącznika. To było dość trudne. Ponieważ mój ból ciągle się narastał. To było okrutne uczucie ale dałem radę i znalazłem przełącznik. Zapaliłem światło. Żarówka która oświeciła pomieszczenie była dość... mała i zepsuta, ciągle się migotała. W pomieszczeniu były tylko pudła,lustro i stolik. Wyłączyłem zapalniczkę i schowałem ją do kieszeni spodni. Podrapałem się po głowie. Niczego nie rozumiałem. Nagle. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Próbowałem utrzymać równowagę, czułem się jak po karuzeli. Spróbowałem podejść do stolika ale zaliczyłem glebę na kartony. Poczołgałem się do stolika i ledwo co - wstałem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Naprzeciwko mnie było lustro. Nie mogłem uwierzyć co widziałem w lustrze. Moje ciuchy były poszarpane a po rękach i nogach mogłem ujrzeć bandaże i liczne zadrapania. Na mojej głowie również był bandaż który zakrywał moje czoło. Przy moim lewym oku było jakieś duże zadrapanie. Byłem cały we krwi, chyba mojej. Najbardziej chyba ucierpiały moje szare spodnie, natomiast na mojej koszuli nie było żadnej dziury oprócz plamy czerwonej substancji która pewnie była krwią i nie wspominając o mojej niebieskiej bluzy z kapturem... A dokładniej z tego co z niej zostało. Za to moje czarne włosy były najwidoczniej poszarpane i wyrwane. -Ło.. Co się tu stało?- zapytałem samego siebie. Bo prawda była taka że nic a nic nie pamiętałem. Nawet nie pamiętałem swojego imienia. Nie pamiętałem kim byłem. Po prostu nic. Pustka. Rozdział Drugi "Przybyłem i od razu chcą mnie zabić" NOTKA OD AUTORKI: Przepraszam że jest taki krótki i że jest takki ch*jowy. Ale na prawdę, pisałam ten rozdział chyba 6 razy i ciągle mi coś nie pasowało ;_; I na dodatek mam pewne "problemy" w domu i tak to jakoś wychodzi ;-; PRZEPRASZAM! OBIECUJE ŻE KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ BĘDZIE LEPSZY ;_;' Asiek, możesz mnie zabić ;-;'' ---- Wówczas, gdy patrzyłem się w moje odbicie, usłyszałem jakieś kroki które wydobywały się poza pomieszczenia w którym byłem. Odwróciłem wzrok od lustra i spojrzałem na drzwi, zapomniałem całkowicie że chciałem stamtąd wyjść. Nie mając nic do stracenia, ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia przy tym trzymając się mocno ściany aby nie zaliczyć kolejnej gleby. Gdy byłem przy drzwiach, złapałem się za klamkę. Poczułem wielką ulgę kiedy się okazało, że drzwi są otwarte. Przekręciłem klamkę i je otworzyłem. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i zamknąłem drzwi. W pomieszczeniu w którym się już znajdowałem, wyglądał na jakąś restaurację a bardziej na pizzerie, gdyż były plakaty z pizzą. Postanowiłem się trochę rozejrzeć, myślałem że ktoś mi coś wyjaśni. Zrobiłem jeden krok, może i był mały ale wystarczający duży abym mógł zobaczyć resztę pizzeri. Na scenie były jakieś dziwne roboty, mimo iż były wyłączone to miałem wrażenie jakby się na mnie gapiły. Natomiast obok sceny była jakaś fioletowa kurtyna a w niej siedział jakiś lis-animatronik. Ignorując te dziwne uczucie, próbowałem przejść przez pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jakieś żywej duszy. Jednak, moje poszukiwania nie trwały zbyt długo, gdyż usłyszałem kroki dziewczęcych obcasów. Odwróciłem się do źródła dźwięku i ujrzałem wówczas kobietę. Miała na moje oko 24 lata, choć przez jej sukienkę z epoki wiktoriańsiej można sądzić że jest młodsza. Jej blond włosy z różowym pasemkiem były upięte w dwa kucyki. Ogólnie wyglądała jak lalka porcelanowa niż człowiek. - Kim..Kim... jesteś!?- krzyknęła - Sam nie wiem - Jak nie wiesz? - cofnęła się ode mnie, w jej wzroku widziałem przerażenie. Pewnie się wystraszyła mojego wyglądu. - Nie pamiętam...- odpowiedziałem i powoli do niej podszedłem - Z...zostaw... Mnie..- cofnęła się ode mnie - bo.. Zadzwonię po policję! I w tym momencie wybiegła po telefon, ale jak była przy drzwiach, przewróciła się przez jej szpilki. Czy ta kobieta nie wie że nie można biegać na szpilkach? Chyba nie. Powoli do niej podszedłem i patrzyłem na nią z góry. Ona natomiast, podniosła głowę i na mnie spojrzała w wzrokiem typu "Kiedyś chyba spalę te buty" - Nic ci nie jest? - podałem jej rękę - Przepraszam że... - POMOCY! - przerwała mi - TATO! ON CHCE MNIE ZABIĆ! - C..co? Nie... - POMOCY! I nagle do pomieszczenia wbił jakiś wielki, łysy grubas z jakimś poplamionym krawatem. A za nim wybiegli inni pracownicy, jedna kobieta i pięć mężczyzn. - CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE!? - krzyknął i po chwili mnie ujrzał - Ty... - J..ja? - przełknąłem ślinę - Nie bo święty Mikołaj! - odpowiedział mi - Ja.. Nic nie zrobiłem i nie chciałem... - cofnąłem się gwałtownie - słowo... Ja nawet nie wiem skąd się tu wziąłem! - Doprawdy? Nie wiesz? - Nic.. Kompletnie... - znów się cofnąłem ale walnąłem się o stół. Spojrzałem się znów na tego grubasa co do mnie ciągle podchodził - Emm.. Szefie? - jakaś dziewczyna się odezwała- czy nie lepiej zadzownić po karetkę lub na policję? Ostatnio i tak mamy dużo kłopotów przez tego morderce... -Masz rację Doll... - cofnął się ode mnie - mam pomysł. Niech nasz gość odpocznie... Potem będziemy myśleć co dalej... -Co? Ale proszę szefa! - Wysoki blondyn zaprotestował -Żadnych ale! Zaprowadźcie go do Pokoju dla pracowników! - poszedł w kierunku jakiegoś pokoju - Vincent... Chodź za mną.... - T..Tak jest szefie! - mężczyzna pobiegł za nim. Zostaliśmy tylko ja i tamta reszta. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli jak na jakiegoś bandytę, doprawdy, miałem taki straszny wygląd? Przecież widziałem się w lustrze, nie wyglądałem jak jakiś morderca... A bardziej na ofiarę losu. Krzywo się do nich uśmiechnąłem, a oni jedynie zreagowali w dość dziwny sposób... Blondynka schowała się za brunetką a chłopaki... Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć ale czułem ich wzrok na mnie, czułem że chcą mnie pobić a nawet zabić. Te uczucie było gorsze niż ten ból głowy co mnie dopadł w tamtym pokoju. - Co się przed chwilą stało? - zapytał się jeden z mężczyzn. - Emm.. Nie wiem - odpowiedziała "Doll". Co za dziwne imię, jakby rodzice ją nie kochali. - Mieliśmy chyba zadzwonić na policje, co nie? - podszedł do mnie blondyn z telefonem - Ale - rudy podszedł do Blondyna - szef powiedział że... - Nie ważne co powiedział, musimy się go pozbyć - odpowiedział mu - Eee... Ja tu przecież jestem.... - wtrąciłem się - i wszystko słyszę! - Cieszymy się... - zignorował mnie blondas - pozbywamy się go czy tego chce szef czy nie. - JEREMY! - krzyknął jeden z brunetów. Popchnął rudego i po chwili stał przy Jeremy, był trochę mniejszy od blondyna -Człowieku co ty ****** ? Wiesz przecież że szef może nasz ***** na zbity pysk! - Nie wtrącaj się Mike! - odpowiedział mu - Będę się wtrącał bo to jest też moja sprawa... - EJ! CHŁOPAKI! - Doll ich rozdzieliła - uspokójcie się! - Po prostu zróbmy co kazał nam szef... - z kuchni wyszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna z czerwonymi okularami i złotymi oczami. Podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi dojść do tego Pokoju dla pracowników. Reszta tylko tylko na to patrzyła z dziwną miną na twarzach. Po chwili znajdowałem się w pomieszczeniu, położył mnie na kanapie. Po czym, Scott (bo tak na jego pakietce pisało) stanął przy innych pracownikach i zaczęli się na mnie patrzeć. - Emmm.... - odezwałem się. Kurcze, gdybym nie wyszedł z tamtego schowka, byłoby lepiej. O wiele lepiej. A teraz muszę patrzeć jak jacyś ludzie chcą mnie zabić. To jest jakieś chore, nie do pomyślenia, nie normalne. - Tatooo.... - zaczęła jęczeć Nina - Czy ona taka zawsze... jest? - zapytałem się a oni jedynie kiwnęli głowami na tak -Heh... Po chwili, do pokoju wbił Szef pizzeri z Vincentem który trzymał jakieś papiery. I w tym momencie nastała głęboka cisza. - Szefie... - odezwała się Doll - To co robimy z tym.... - dodał Jeremy sie mu przerwano - Zostanie tu - właśnie to szef im przerwał. Po tych słowach, wszyscy zdziwieni otworzyli szeroko usta. - Ale... - zaprotestował Mike - Żadne ale, panie Schmidt.... - przerywając mu, Szef przybliżył się do mnie o dwa kroki. - Ale, co z nim zrobimy!? Będzie spał w pizzeri? - dopytywał się Scott - Nie... Będzie spał w domu Vincenta.... - Ale... Przecież my też tam mieszkamy! - zaprotestował Fritz. Widać że wszyscy mężczyźni mieszkali w tym samym domu. - Żadnych "ale" i bez dyskusji! Rozdział Trzeci "Szef się dziwnie zachowuje. Dom Vincenta" '''Notka od Autorki: BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM ŻE TAK DŁUGO ;_; Ale miałam pewne problemy rodzinne i inne takie. Dlatego ten rozdział jest trochę krótki ;-; Mogą się pojawić błędy ortograficzne i płciowe ponieważ pisałam to na tablecie o 4 nad ranem. Zapraszam ^^ Dedykacja dla: Mojej Anki <3, Męża co nie czyta tego g*wna, Blure który też tego nie czyta, Rafsona co mnie niszczył psychicznie z słowami "Kiedy Next", dla Aska która zagrała w Słodki Flirt i Fance co jest torturowana przez swoich fanów tekstami "Kiedy Next?" ---- Po tych słowach, wszyscy zaczęli o czymś dyskutować, a ja tego nie słuchałem. Bo nie miałem po co, wtedy po prostu gapiłem się na sufit. Nie wiem dlaczego, tak po prostu. Trwało to w sumie, dwie-trzy minuty? Ech, w sumie nie ważne. Po ich dyskusji, wszyscy poszli do pracy a szef został że mną w pokoju. Zasiadł do komputera i zaczął go gorączkowo przeszukiwac. Mimo, że kanapa na której siedziałem była dość daleko od komputera, mogłem ujrzeć ekran monitoru. Ale, gdy zobaczył że przyglądam mu się, od razu wyłączył komputer. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do mnie. Bardzo mnie ciekawiło co tam robił, to było dość... Dziwne. Dobra, to nie ważne. Nie powinnien mieszać w nie swoje sprawy. - Więc... - zasiadł na fotelu, obok kanapy po czym spojrzał się na ścianie - jak się czujesz? - A nie widać? Kiepsko - podrapałem się po głowie - Yh... - zaczął sie rozglądać - Mam nadzieję że ci się spodoba w domu Vincencta. W sumie mieszkają tam jedynie Vincent, Scott, Mike, Jeremy i Fritz. Ale ten mały kurdupel chyba, się niedługo wyprowadzi. - Chodzi ci o Fritza? - Tak, tak... On zawsze był taki mały... Wszyscy go mylą z kobietą - Ta.. Domyślam się... Słuchaj mam pyta... - Chcesz kawy? - przerwał mi i od razu wstał z krzeszła - Poproszę? - odpowiedziałem. Byłem lekko zdziwiony że mi przerwał, przez to dostałem podejrzenia że on coś chciał ukryc - Wracając do tematu... - Wolisz z mlekiem czy bez? - znów mi przerwał - Nie wiem, daj może z mlekiem. A teraz... - Na pewno będzie ci smakowała! - KOLEJNY RAZ MI PRZERWAŁ! Ludzie. To jest chore. On coś przede mną ukrywał, czułem to na plecach. Po chwili, podał mi kawę i usiadł znów na krzesle obok mnie - Dobra, ja muszę uciekać... Trzymaj się! - uciekł szybko z pokoju i zostałem sam na sam z samotnością. Napiłem się trochę kawy i kubek postawiłem obok stolika. Ciągle myślałem o tamtej rozmowie, ich szef bardzo ale to bardzo dziwnie się zachowywał. Mimo to ze wypiłem trochę kawy, byłem śpiący. Tak jakby ktoś dał mi jakieś tabletki nasenne, pomimo niewygodnej kanapy, szybko zasnąłem. ---- Poczułem jakby ktoś mnie obserwował, przez to przerwałem sen. Otworzyłem jedno oko i zacząłem się rozglądać. Nikogo nie ujrzałem więc wstałem i podrapałem się po głowie. Och tak, sen bardzo mi sie przydał, ból całkowicie zniknął. Po chwili zauważyłem że jestem pokryty kocem, a to było dziwne, gdyż nie pokrywałem się wcześniej. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem Nine. Nie zauważyła mnie bo ciągle sperała coś w szufladzie, chyba szukała jakiegoś dokumentu. Po chwili, wzięła pewną niebieską teczkę z szuflady i już miała się skierować do wyjścia, lecz mnie zobaczyła. Pomyślałem że znowu będzie krzyczała czy coś podobnego. - Och, wstałeś... - podeszła do mnie - mam nadzieję że dobrze s...spałeś. - Ile spałem? - K...k...kilka godzin. Za kilka minut zamykamy pizzerie. - Dzięki za informacje - uśmiechnąłem się do niej krzywo. Po prostu nie chciałem mieć żadnych wrogów, dlatego byłem dla niej miły. Wstałem z kanapy i się skierowałem do drzwi, lecz dziewczyna mnie powstrzymała. - J...jeszcze nie zamknęli pizzerie, jak wyjdziesz ludzie będą się na ciebie... - odwróciła wzrok ode mnie - dziwnie patrzeć. - W sumie masz rację. Musisz chyba iść - poszedłem w kierunku okna. - Ech... - złapała mnie za ramię - przepraszam za... tamto.. - Nie przepraszaj - oderwałem się od niej - to nie twoja wina. - Wiem, ale.. - Przecież miałaś iść - przerwałem jej. Nie chciałem jej słuchać, miałem wtedy inne zmartwienia. Po czym, bez słowa wyszła z pokoju. I teraz mogę spokojnie powiedzieć ze to co się stało, wyglądało jak jakaś scena z słabego filmu o kochaniu się, ble. Po chwili, do pokoju przybył Jeremy ubrany w czerwony t-shirt i czarne spodnie. - Zamknęliście już pizzerie? - Ta. A teraz chodź, nie mamy czasu - odpowiedział mi. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia za nim. W lokalu zostali tylko pracownicy. Wszyscy stali przy drzwiach, najwyżej na nas czekali. Wszyscy byli cicho, oprócz Mike który rozmawiał z Scottem o jakimś nowym ochroniarzu co zastępował bruneta. Jak do nich dołączyliśmy, wyszliśmy z lokalu. Od razu pożegnaliśmy z dziewczynami, gdyż mieszkały na innej ulicy. Ja z chłopakami, poszliśmy na zachód i po 10 minutach znajdowalismy się przed bialo-zielonym blokiem. Vincent otworzył drzwi kluczykami i weszliśmy na górę, mieszkali wtedy na 6 piętrze, najwyższym. Po kilku minutach znajdowaliśmy się w normalnym mieszkaniu. Mike mnie trochę oprowadził. Mieli kuchnię, salon, łazienkę, dwa pokoje które posiadały po trzy łóżka, czyli razem sześć łóżek. Mi się trafił pokój z Vincentem i Scottem, w drugim spali reszta. Była wtedy dwudziesta druga, dość późno. Wszyscy od razu się ubrali w piżamy i poszli spać. Scott oddał mi swoją starą piżame która na mnie pasowała. Pomimo tego ze już wcześniej spałem, zasnąłem. ---- Obudziłem się dokładniej o dziesiątej, Scott mnie obudził. Śniadanie zrobił Fritz, jajecznica z bekonem. Od razu jak usiadłem do stołu, wszyscy zaczęli się mnie dopytywać o jakieś dziwne rzeczy. - Masz szkła kontaktowe czy to jest naturalny kolor? - zapytał się Jeremy - Chyba naturalne... Nie wiem. - Nigdy nie widziałem człowieka z czerwonymi oczami... Fascynujące... - powiedział Fritz. I wtedy coś ogarnąłem. Ze mam czerwone oczy. To chyba nie jest normalne, szczególnie ze je nie zauważyłem jak spoglądałem się w lustro. Scott mówiąc że to są szkła, próbował je wyjąć z moich oczu. Jednak się okazało ze są prawdziwe. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Westchnąłem i skończyłem szybko śniadanie. - O której idziecie do pizzeri? - zapytałem się - Dzisiaj jest niedziela,nie idziemy - odpowiedział Vincent - A co zazwyczaj robicie w dni wolne? - Mike wtedy jest u swojej dziewczyny, Vincent zazwyczaj jest poza domem, Jeremy pewnie pójdzie sprawdzić co tam u Przemka... - Kim jest Przemek? - przerwałem Scottowi. - Nasza maskotka, jest wiatrakiem - odpowiedział Mike - Wiatrak!? - Też byłem zdziwiony jak o nim słyszałem... - dodał Scott z obojętnym głosem. - Szef go kupił kiedy Scott zaczął mieć dziwne schizy z pewnym animatronikiem - rzekł Vincent popijając kawą. - Ale to nie były schizy! - okrzyknął Cawth (bo takie miał nazwisko Scott) - ta marionetka na serio chciała mnie zabić! - Jaka marionetka? - dopytywałem się. - Bo niby od kiedy zaginął pewien chłopak, Scott zaczął sądzić ze Marionetka chciała go zabić, że babeczka ugryzła go w zakazane miejsce, że widział ducha pewnego dzieciaka. Po prostu psychol - ziewnął Vincent - Ja tu jestem! - odpowiedział z krzykiem Scott- I na serio to się wydarzyło! - Powinieneś siedzieć w psychiatryku! - krzyknął Vincent - Och tak!? A jak mi wyjaśnisz dlaczego byłem w śpiączce!? - CICHO! -okrzyknął Mike przy tym wstał z krzesła - przestańcie się zachowywać jak małe dzieci! I po tych słowach, wybuchła wielka kłótnia pomiędzy domownikami. Ignorując to, poszedłem się przebrać w wczorajsze ciuchy,nie czułem się za dobrze w piżamie. I na dodatek, nie chce mi się słuchać ich kłótni,to była ich i tylko ich sprawa. Po przebraniu się, zasiadłem na fotelu, w salonie. Tymczasem tamci nadal się kłócili. Ale, jednak mnie interesowało mnie te "schizy" Scott''a, nie wygląda mi na jakiegoś gościa z schizofrenią, ale na dodatek te rzeczy nie mogły być prawdą, przecież to niemożliwe. Nie ważne. Włączyłem telewizję, były jakieś wiadomości. Mówili tam o mężczyźnie co uciekł z więzienia aby odnaleźć swego syna co zaginął rok temu. Również gadali o tym synu, że prawdopodobnie jednak został zamordowany przez seryjnego mordercy. Imienia chłopca nie mogłem doszłyszec, ani nazwiska. '' - Co oglądasz? - przyszedł do mnie Scott i się do mnie dosiadł. To oznacza że skończyli kłótnie. - Fakty na TVN Polsat. Gadają o jakimś chłopczyku - powiedziałem i spojrzałem się na Scotta co patrzył w ekran telewizora. Jego mina przedstawiała strach i zakłopotanie. Od razu zmienił kanał, gdzie leciała jakaś komedia "Miłość i kaktus" Cawth wstał z kanapy i poszedł bez słowa do łazienki. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, co się przed chwilą stało. To było dość dziwne. Po chwili, pojawił się Fritz, z miną zakłopotania. - Coś się stało? - zapytałem - N..nie... Ale chciałbym cię przeprosić w imieniu wszystkich, za tamtą kłótnię - powiedział z dziwnym rumieńcem. - Nie musisz przepraszać - odpowiedziałem Rozdział Czwarty "Kim jest ten chłopiec?" ''NOTKA OD AUTORKI: ''Znów krótko i nudno, wybaczcie! Ale nadal mam te dziwne problemy i za bardzo pisać nie mogę... Rozdział miał być trzy dni temu, ale niestety miałam awarię komputera... Ale teraz macie! (choć nikt tego już nie czyta bo się wszystkim znudziło ;-;) A i! Mogą być błędny Płciowe bo nadal ciągle ja popełniam... Dedykacja dla: Mojej Anki ♥ Blichacza który ma depresję przeze mnie, Rafsona co przestał mnie torturować, Aśka który mi zaginął, Fanki Polsata, Zajebistego Pimpushha, Łapencji która dała mi linka do piosenki "Dali mi Banana" ♥ Love Oli bo tak, Żwirka bo wbiła na czat ♥ Kowala który nie czyta tego i Oli Lbn z facebooka. ---- - A czemu... m..masz na sobie wczorajsze ciuchy? - zapytał mnie - Bo nie mam innych - Więc czemu.... nie pożyczyłes? - A sam nie wiem - zmieniłem kanał na telewizorze. Fritz tylko coś szepnął do siebie i wyszedł z salonu. Ominął go w tamtej chwili Jeremy który biegł w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili, do pokoju przybył Mike z jakimiś ciuchami. Powiedział abym poszedł się przebrać. Wziąłem ciuchy i poszedłem do łazienki. Ominąłem również Scotta który miał zmieszaną minę, szedł chyba do pokoju. Zamknąłem drzwi i się przebrałem. Dostałem jedynie czerwony T-shirt i jakieś spodnie w czarnym kolorze. Gdy miałem wychodzić, spojrzałem się w lustro - Chyba powinien zmienić opatrunki... - powiedziałem do siebie. Patrzyłem się na to lustro przez chwilę, jednak po chwili mogłem zobaczyć w lustrze małego chłopczyka za mną. Był podobny do mnie, jednak miał inną... karnacje, był ciemniejszy. W jego oczach mogłem ujrzeć cierpienie i... strach. Ekspresowo się odwróciłem, jednak nikogo za mną nie było. Po chwili znów się spojrzałem na lustro, nie było tego chłopca. Pomyślałem że pewnie wyobraźnia mnie dokucza więc wyszedłem z łazienki i zostawiłem tamte ciuchy na swoim łóżku. - Czemu tak długo? - zapytał się Mike który wyszedł z kuchni już ubrany - Sam nie wiem - Co jest? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha... - dodał - Wydaje ci się... - podrapałem się po głowie - macie jakieś bandaże? Muszę zmienić opatrunki - Ta, w apteczce, w kuchni. Szafka obok piekarnika - poszedł do ubikacji. Westchnąłem i poszedłem po apteczke. Przy mikrofalówce stał Vincent który mnie obserwował. Wziąłem bandaże i gdy już miałem wyjść, powiedział do mnie te słowa: - Wydaje mi się, ze skądś cię znam, ale nie wiem skąd - Może się kiedyś dowiesz, pewnie by mi to pomogło... - mruknąłem - Pomóc ci z bandażami? - Chętnie - odpowiedziałem i zabrał mi bandaże. Powiedział potem abym usiadł na krześle. Zrobiłem o co mnie prosił i zaczął zmieniać mi opatrunki. Po chwili skończył i wyszedł z kuchni. Natomiast do pomieszczenia wszedł Scott z bladą miną. Nie chciałem sie go dopytywac o tym chłopcu, jak będzie gotowy to mi sam wyjaśni. Albo nie... Wyjął z lodówki butelkę piwa i usiadł obok mnie przy tym mnie ignorując. Zaczął pić. Szybko ulotniłem się z kuchni prosto do salonu gdzie większość osób tam siedziało. Mike z kimś pisał sms, Vincent rozmawiał przez telefon a Fritz oglądał serial. Zasiadłem do nich i zacząłem oglądać z Fritzem serial który właściwie się kończył. Po chwili do salonu przybył Scott, nie był pijany, ale czuć od niego alkoholem na kilometr. Cawth chciał pogadać z Vincentem na osobności więc ten się rozłączył i poszedł za Scottem. Spojrzałem się na nich jak odchodzili, po tym spojrzałem się na miejsce gdzie siedział wcześniej Vinc. Znów ujrzałem tego chłopaka, znów był smutny i przerażony. Spróbowałem go dotknąć, by sprawdzić czy to prawdziwy chłopiec, jednak on zniknął. - Co robisz? - zapytał mnie Mike przy tym dalej pisząc SMS - Nic... - odwróciłem się do telewizora. Brunet tylko na mnie dziwnie spojrzał i po chwili wrócił do pisania SMS. Po tym, do pokoju wrócił Vincent z Scott'em, zachowali się dość dziwnie. Okularnik ciągle się pocił, natomiast drugi ciągle patrzył się na ścianę. - Czy dziś gdzieś pójdziemy? - spytał się Fritz który leżał po turecku na podłodze - Nie wiem, jak wróci Jerry to coś wymyślimy - Mike wreszcie się oderwał od swojego telefonu i go położył na stole. Po czym złapał pilota i zmienił kanał. Na kolejnym kanale był jakiś serial komediowy "Przygody FNaF Troników", Fritz mi powiedział że to jego ulubiony serial. Zaczęliśmy oglądać, jednak po kilku minutach wrócił Jeremy z jakąś torbą. Zdjął buty i z kapciami wszedł do salonu z torbą na ramieniu. - Co tam jest? - zapytał się Scott nadal z bladą miną - Ach to? - spojrzał na torbę - Szef prosił abym dać to Vincentowi - Mi? - zapytał się - A czy jest tu jakiś inny debil co się nazywa Vincent? - rzucił w niego torbę i wyszedł. Spojrzałem się na Vincenta, chyba był zakłopotany. Po chwili, wyszedł szybko z domu z tą torbą. Tamten dzień był po prostu nienormalny, najpierw jakieś zamordowane dziecko, przybity Scott, wściekły Jeremy i dziwny Vincent... I na dodatek ten dziwny dzieciak którego co chwilę widuje. Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad wszystkim, zastanawiałem się czy miałem jakieś powiązanie z tym morderstwem. Jednak gdy przyszła do mnie ta myśl, szybko otrząsnąłem głowę i wróciłem do realnego świata. Wtedy zauważyłem że Scott z Mike też gdzieś wyszli, zostałem sam na sam z Fritzem. On natomiast skorzystał sytuację i szybko usiadł na kanapę z pilotem. - Fritz - zacząłem - T..tak? - spojrzał się na mnie - Powiedz mi szczerze, co tu się dzieje? - Ale... co? - To wszystko! Ta torba, ten dzieciak.... K*rwa, przecież wiesz... - A..Ach... To... Bo.. . - Nie jędz tylko mów jak normalny człowiek! - T...torba to tylko... prywatna sprawa Vincenta... Z Szefem... Nic nie wiem.. Na ten temat...Przysięgam! - zaczął się głupio rumienić - Dobra. A dzieciak? - J...jaki... - przełknął slinę - dzieciak? - Te co zostało zabite, wasza pizzeria ma z tym związek. Prawda? - Ech... - cały czerwony spojrzał się na podłogę - bo... eee.. Ob..obiecałem.. - Co obiecałeś? I komu? - N..nic! I n..nikomu... Zostaw mnie! - wybiegł z wielkim płaczem. Patrzyłem na niego jak na idiotę. Po chwili usłyszałem czyjś smiech, spojrzałem na framugę drzwi i ujrzałem Jeremy'iego który się śmiał jak jakiś psychol. Pewnie się śmiał z powodu z histerii rudzielca. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do siebie i zmieniłem kanał. ---- Leżałem na swoim łóżku, tylko w tym pokoju miałem odrobinę spokoju. Z dala od kłopotów. Była wtedy piętnasta. Byłem sam całkowicie w pokoju, jednak miałem wrażenie że ktoś mnie obserwował. Jak już miałem dość tego dziwnego uczucia, wstałem. Znowu ten chłopiec. Trzymał w swojej rączce pluszową małpę. Znów się na mnie patrzył z tym wzrokiem... Stał przy drewnianej komodzie. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, przez równe kilka sekund. Po chwili zniknął. Znowu zostałem sam. ---- Wyszedłem z pokoju ponieważ Mike coś ode mnie chciał. Po chwili ujrzałem wszystkich domowników w przedpokoju. Mike mi wyjaśnił że dziewczyny chcą iść z nami na miasto. Wziąłem swoje buty które na szczęście przeżyły "atak", bluzę od Scotta i wszyscy wyszliśmy. Gdy szedłem schodami w dół, usłyszałem dziwne szepty. - Też to słyszycie? - zapytałem się - Ale co? - Vincent się na mnie spojrzał - Szepty - Nic nie słyszymy - powiedział Jerry - jesteś po prostu jakiś chory umysłowo... - JERRY! - przerwał mu Mike - No co? Przecież nie wiadomo kim on jest - Prawda, ale... - Cicho! - przerwał im Scott. Po chwili wyszliśmy z budynku, na ławce siedzieli dziewczęta. Poszliśmy do nich. Przywitaliśmy się i po czym poszliśmy na miasto. Próbowałem zakryć moje bandaże, jednak dużo osób je zauważyło i przez to, wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie patrzeć. ---- Byliśmy w jakieś restauracji Japońskiej, Doll mówiła że to podobno najlepsza restauracja w mieście. Zajęliśmy stolik dla Osiem osób i zaczęliśmy czytać Menu. Zamówiłem sobie jakieś "Okonomiyaka" za bardzo nie wiem jak to się wymawia... Vincent mówił że to jest najlepsze danie i mi poleca. Po czym kelner wziął menu i z naszym zamówieniem poszedł do kuchni. Na zamówienie czekaliśmy w sumie, 20 minut. W tamtym czasie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać . - Więc... Jak tam u was chłopcy? - zapytała się Doll z uśmiechem - Jak zwykle.. - odpowiedział jej Jeremy który patrzył na mnie z wzrokiem "Zabije cię" Nie wiem dlaczego, chyba po prostu mnie nie lubi. - Aha... - A w ogóle, co to była za torba Vincent? - Mike się na niego spojrzał - Ta torba co dostałem? Ach, to tylko... - Jego prywatna sprawa - przerwali mu Nina i Jeremy którzy powiedzieli w tym samym momencie - Spoko? - Ile będziemy czekać na zamówienie? - zapytał się Fritz - Tyle ile będzie trzeba... - odpowiedział mu Jerry. A kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkałem to wydawał się być miły... Ale jak się mówi, nie oceniaj ksiązki po okładce. Po czym zaczęli gadać o pracy a ja siedziałem cicho. Nie chciałem się mieszać i na dodatek nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, przeciez nie wiedziałem co oni robili w pracy. W ogóle nie wiedziałem co można było robić w pizzerii, szczególnie pracując. Po kilku minutach, przyszło do nas jedzenie. Od razu za niego zapłaciliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść. Rozdział Piąty "Tajemnica Kobieta i Rozmowa" NOTKA OD AUTORKI: Wybaczcie że tak krótko! Ale nadal mam te głupie problemy i jeszcze te wizyty u psychologa... To po prostu udręka jak dla mnie. Niedługo wszystko będzie okej i znów będzie dłuższe! Przepraszam też że rozdział jest również nudny od pozostałych, ale to juz wina weny. ''' '''Dedykacja dla: Quny2 który ma w d8pie te opowiadanie, Aśka która mi zaginęła na FB, Fankę co jest Polsatem, Rafsona bo mnie wspiera, Blichacza co go wkurzam, 'Zajebistego Pimpushha, Łapencji która dała mi linka do piosenki "Dali mi Banana" ♥ Love Oli bo tak, Żwirka bo wbija na czat, 'Kowala co tego nie czyta i Olę Lbn za to... Kupiła mi loda, heh xD Zapraszam ---- Te danie, coś mi przypominało w smaku, jakbym już to kiedyś jadł... Ech, może po prostu wspomnienia wracają? W sumie, to wtedy byłem zajęty jedzeniem, a nie myśleniem. Jednak, coś przykuło mi uwagę, a dokładniej KTOŚ. Do restauracji weszła czarno-włosa kobieta ubrana w okulary przeciwsłoneczne i szary płaszcz. Wydawało mi się, że się na mnie patrzyła, kiedy się kierowała w kierunku stolika. Usiadła po drugiej stronie i nadal, czułem jej wzrok na sobie. Odwróciłem głowę w jej kierunku. I znów on się pojawił Ten chłopiec Siedział obok tej kobiety. Patrzył się na mnie, z tymi smutnymi oczami. - Ej! - usłyszałem za sobą głos. Odwróciłem się do niego i ujrzałem Vincenta - Ta? - To jak? - Ale co? - Czy ty w ogóle nas słuchałeś? - zapytał się Mike - Eeee... - Mówiłem że idiota... - mruknął Jeremy. Po chwili, Doll uderzyła go w głowę - Auć! - Sam jesteś idiotą - powiedziała - Ehe... - W sumie, to nie ważne... Zmieńmy może temat... Spojrzałem się szybko na kobietę. Nie było już jej. Ani chłopczyka. ---- Droga powrotna nie była nawet ciekawa, wszyscy tylko rozmawiali o swoim życiu. Ja tylko ich słuchałem, jak sama ujęła Doll - jestem w sumie dobrym słuchaczem. Jak wróciliśmy była 17:12. Dziewczyny weszły do "naszego" domu, aby z nami pogadać jeszcze. Jak wróciliśmy od razu zdjąłem buty i zamknąłem się w "swoim" pokoju. Gdy zamknąłem drzwi, centralnie usiadłem na podłodze, popierając przy tym drzwi. Byłem spoczony, było wtedy strasznie gorąco. Wszyscy mnie zignorowali, poszli pewnie do salonu. W sumie, do dziś nie wiem czemu nie poszedłem z nimi. Może coś chciało abym siedział w pokoju? Nie wiem. Może po prostu potrzebowałem odpoczynku? Ten powód był chyba najbardziej oczywisty, szczególnie ze Jeremy zaczął mnie wkurzać swoim zachowaniem.Wiem przecież, że ma prawo mnie nie lubieć, szczególnie że wtargnąłem bez słowa do jego życia, ale czy ja miałem wybór? Nie. To ich szef zdecydował... No nie ważne. Nie chciało mi się, wstawać. Po prostu mi się nie chciało. Jestem dziwny, wiem. Za drzwiami było cicho. - Pewnie są w salonie, heh - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Usłyszałem po chwili jakiś dziwny głos. To był na pewno małego chłopczyka. Zacząłem się rozglądać. Zobaczyłem go. Klęczał przy oknie. On nie mówił. On płakał. - Czemu płaczesz? - zapytałem. Gdyby Jeremy by mnie teraz widział, powiedziałby że jestem psycholem. Ale bardzo chciałem z kimś pogadać, nawet jeśli ta osoba istnieje w mojej głowie - Czemu jesteś smutny? - zadałem kolejne pytanie. Szloch ustał. - Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziałem - nie tylko ty masz jakieś kłopoty... - dodałem - ja tam straciłem pamięć... Ale ty pewnie już wiesz. Spojrzał się na mnie. Po chwili, zniknął. Znowu. Te dziecko kogoś mi przypominało, ale nie wiedziałem kogo. Nagle, usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. - To ja, Scott. Mogę wejść? - Jak musisz - wstałem i usiadłem na łóżku. Cawth wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzam... - Nie - odpowiedziałem patrząc na podłogę. Zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok mnie - Słyszałem co mówiłeś - Ech, przyszedłeś aby się ponabijać? - Nie. Przecież nie jestem jak Jerry... - Widzę - Z kim rozmawiałeś? - Z nikim.. Tak do siebie gadałem - skłamałem - wiem że jestem chory psychicznie i.. - Nie jesteś - przerwał mi - widziałeś kogoś, kto płakał? - Nie... - Nie kłam - To moja sprawa... - Ech - westchnął - w sumie mam podobnie - Ale co? - Pewnie uznasz mnie za wariata, ale ja często widzę duchy... A dokładniej ducha... - Kogo? - zaciekawiłem się - Sam nie wiem... - A ta Marionetka? - Marionetka? Jak ja jej nie cierpię... - Niby czemu? - spojrzałem na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. On tylko odzajemnił wzrok i mówił dalej - Bo... Ona jest... Po prostu.. Ech. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale mi się wydaje że ona chce mnie zabić - podrapał się po głowie - Rozumiem. Pewnie ktoś chce ci coś zakomunikować, ale ja tam nie wiem - Sorry że tak narzucam i że zmieniam temat, ale... - Ale? - Ale mi się wydaje że cię skądś znam -A niby czemu? - Przez te czerwone oczy... Żaden człowiek je nie posiada, chyba że jakaś choroba, ale nie wiem. Chyba kiedyś kogoś znałem z takimi oczami - Możliwe... - Ja muszę iść, miałem pomóc Vincowi i Jerry'iemu w czymś. Idziesz? - Nie, wolę tu posiedzieć - Jak chcesz - po czym wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął ze sobą drzwi. Rozdział Szósty "Sparkle" Zostałem znowu sam w pokoju. Spojrzałem się na drzwi a potem na stopy. Nie wiedziałem czy wyjść czy zostać. Ale, przecież... Tamci byli tylko... Przypadkowymi ludźmi... Przecież nie mogę im ufać. Ale wszyscy zdawają się tacy mili... Wszyscy, oprócz Jeremy'iego. Zielonego pojęcia nie wiem czemu mnie nie cierpi... To było... Nienormalne. Jednak, próbowałem być dla tego osobnika miły, nie wiem czemu. Popłynąłem myślami, zignorowałem wszystkie fakty. Gdy tak się zastanawiałem. Możliwe przecież że Scott na prawdę mnie znał... I że ja znałem jego. Przecież nie bez powodu chyba trafiłem do pizzeri, nie? Nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnąłem na łóżku... ---- Obudziłem się chyba dość późno. Próbowałem wstać z łóżka, ale byłem chyba zbyt słaby aby to zrobić. Nie wiem. Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Zobaczyłem że nie jestem na łóżku, jednak na trawie. Wtedy udało mi się szybko wstać. Miejsce w którym się znajdowałem to... Plac zabaw przed jakąś szkołą, wszędzie latały małe dzieciaki z zabawkami i pluszakami. Chyba nie zauważyli mojej obecności. - Czy to sen? - powiedziałem w myślach. Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu. Żadnego. Nic. Pustka. Rozejrzałem się. Wydawało mi się że znam to miejsce. Dzieciaki też były znajome. Wszystko było... Po chwili, usłyszałem płacz chłopcyka. Odwróciłem się w kierunku głosu. Nie był to chłopiec który mnie prześladuje, o nie. Był to mały blondasek z niebieskimi oczętami. Ubrany był w niebieską koszulkę i przedziurowane spodenki, jego trampki i skarpetki miały liczne dziury jak na spodniach. Leżał na ziemi, wokół niego była czwórka inny małolatów, śmieli się z niego. Krzyczeli na niego. - Co za idiota! - Beksa lala! - Mamisynek! - Nawet kopnąc piłki nie umie! Hahaha! - Hahaha! Zaczęli go kopać. Nauczyciele i dzieci go omijali, nie zwracali na nich uwagę. Pobiegłem do nich, jednakże, przenikałem tylko przez nich. Nie mogłem również krzyknąć, nic nie mogłem zrobić. Mogłem tylko patrzeć jak go kopą. To było okrutne uczucie, mimo że to był tylko sen. Próbowałem znowu krzyknąć -Ej! Głos zdecydowanie nie był mój, ale go kojarzyłem. Wszystkie dzieciaki wraz ze mną, spojrzeli się w kierunku dźwięku. Ujrzałem znowu tego chłopca. Chłopca który mnie prześladuje. Trzymał kij besbolowy, zaczął iść w ich kierunku. - O! Sparkle! Dowal temu idiocie! - krzyknął jeden z tych małolatów co przestał kopać blndaska. "Sparkle" to było chyba jego przezwisko, nie wiem. Takie imię chyba nie istnieje, nie? - Zostaw go - odpowiedział - Och, teraz będzie niezła zabawa... Sparkle w akcji! - uśmiechnął się grubasek i się cofnął. Wszystkie dzieci się na nich spojrzały, oprócz nauczycielek co najwyraźniej mieli to gdzieś. Pomyślałem że on walnie młodego kijem. Ale się pomyliłem. "Sparkle" zaczął bić tą czwórkę dzieci kijem besbolowym. Ale to tak mocno że zaczęla lać krew, jeden z nich chyba został zabity bo padł nie przytomny na ziemie. Wtedy wreszcie zareagowali nauczycielki, pobiegli do miejsca wydarzeń, jakby nie mogli wcześniej... Pfff. Jedna z nich nawet zadzwoniła po karetkę i na policję. Mimo że to był sen, albo wizja, chciałem powstrzymać Sparkle, ale się nie udawało. Nauczycielka starała się go rozdzielić od innych, ale się nie udawało. Blondasek patrzył się na to z miną jakby zobaczył swojego idola, był lekko uśmiechnięty. Chciałem krzyknąć aby Sparkle przestał, nie mogłem, ale jednak... - SPARKLE! USPOKÓJ SIĘ! Chłopiec przestał, wydawało się że usłyszał mój głos. I tylko on. Zaczął sie rozglądać, wyrzucił gdzieś swój kij. Nauczycielka zaczęła na niego krzyczeć - JESTEŚ OKROPNY ...! Usłyszałem tak jakby "cenzurę" przy jej wypowiedzi. Jakby imię chłopca była cenzurą... Albo to było coś innego? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Sparkle jedynie się spojrzał na Blondaska, po chwili na nauczycielkę i znów na blondasa. Jego wzrok był... Dobijający... Chyba nie wiedział co zrobił. Nauczycielka dała mu z liścia. I wtedy miałem całkowitą ochotę krzyknąć na nauczycielkę albo ją porządnie walnąć. Bić ucznia, czy ona ma na to prawo? Wydaje mi się że nie. - Przepraszam, Joven - powiedział chłopiec do blondyna. Później "Sparkle" uciekł z placu zabaw i wybiegł na ulicę. Blondasa to wszyscy zignorowali, pomimo że był cały w siniakach i leciała mu krew z nosa. Wtedy poczułem jakieś uderzenie... ---- Obudziłem się na podłodzę, chyba się wywaliłem. Otworzyłem eksprosowo oczy i zacząłem się rozglądać. - Idiota - usłyszałem dźwięk. Był to Jeremy. Wstałem trochę obalony i spojrzałem na blondyna. I nie uwierzyce, ten idiota przypomina mi tego Joven. K*rwa, te podobne oczy i włosy. - Czego? - zapytałem się. Byłem leciutko od niego wyżysz, wystarczająco wyższy abym mógł patrzeć na niego z wysokości. - Dziewczyny sobie poszły - No i? - One chciały z tobą pogadać. A ty jak jakiś debil się zamknąłeś tutaj. - Wolałem tu siedzieć - A to niby czemu, głąbie? - Zamknij się, Joven - odpowiedziałem. Ale wtedy zasłoniłem sobie usta. Powiedziałem do niego "Joven". Jak Sparkle do tamtego chłopca. Coś chyba mi odbiło. - C..co? - jego mina z wściekłej, zmieniła sie na zdziwioną... I przerażoną. - N..nic nie mówiłem - wyszedłem z pokoju, poczułem spojrzenie Jeremy'iego na mnie. Pewnie był w szoku, no cóż. Poszedłem do kuchni, siedział tam Scott z butelką piwa. Teraz już miałem pewność że jest jakimś alkoholikiem... Usiadłem obok niego na krześle. - Jak tam chłopie? - zapytał się Scott - Słabo. Jeremy mnie obudził. - A. On lubi budzić ludzi. - Widzę. Czułem od tego faceta alkohol, i to taki mocny... Na prawdę, pewnie nawet na innej ulicy by mogli poczuć jego zapach. - Chcesz trochę piwa? - zapytał się podawając mi puszkę jakiegoś piwa. - Mogę spróbować... - wziąłem. Nie chciałem być po prostu nie miły, a w ogóle, może w ten sposób uda mi się jakoś porozmawiać z Scottem? Musiałem się czegoś dowiedzieć. - A tak w ogóle, dlaczego Jerry jeszcze nie wyszedł z pokoju? Myślałem że chciał obejrzeć jakiś serial... - Ja tam nie wiem - otworzyłem piwo i wypiłem duży łyk. Nie chciałem mu powiedzieć o tym co się stało między mną a Jerry'm, ale chciałem go zapytać o te przezwisko... - Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha... - Ech.. Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Jasne. - Co oznacza "Joven"? - Joven? A ty skąd wziąłeś te słowo? Oznacza to chyba, młody. - A Sparkle? - Blask. A czemu pytasz? - Nie, nic... - Aha? Wtedy do kuchni wszedł Fritz. Najpierw się spojrzał na Scott'a, później na mnie, znów na Scott'a a następnie na lodówkę. Otworzył ją i wyjął z niej kiełbasę. Poszedł do salonu bez słowa z ta kiełbasą. - Czemu się nie odezwał? - zapytał Scott spoglądając na okno - A nie wiem - Dobra, ja już wypiłem. Idziemy? - Jasne, zaraz dołączę - Dobra - wyszedł z kuchni. Wtedy szybko wylałem piwo do umywalki, wyrzuciłem puszkę i poszedłem za Scott'em. Napój był ohydny, jak ktoś może to pić? Rozdział Siódmy "Coraz więcej odpowiedzi i więcej pytań... Mike?" Usiadłem w salonie wraz z Scottem, na kanapie. Był tam również Fritz który chyba poczuł od Scott'a alkohol i się od niego cofnął. W telewizji leciały jakieś wiadomości, gadali o jakimś morderstwie. Najwidoczniej w tamtym mieście często były morderstwa... Heh. Była wtedy dominująca cicha, każdy z nas był zajęty oglądaniem. Gdy nagle, tą ciszę zagłósił pewien dziwny dźwięk. - Ja pi*rdole, co znowu? - Scott wstał z fotela i poszedł w kierunku kuchni, poszedłem za nim i jak również, Fritz. W kuchni leżał Mike, obok niego była właśnie szklanka. - Mike...? Co ci się... stało? - Fritz niechętnie uklękł przy przyjacielu, Cawth zrobił podobnie, ale przy tym próbując obudzić bruneta. - Spar... Spar... Sparkle... - powiedział Schdmit i zamknał oczy. "Sparkle"? Czy on znał tego dzieciaka? Czy to możliwe? Byłem zszokowany i jak również przerażony... Ale wtedy zauważyłem że z ust Mike leciała sporo krwi, nie miał chyba żadnych obrażeń, jak na moje oko. Po chwili, do akcji przybył Vincent i zadzwonił po karetkę. Przyjechała dokładniej 15 minut po zadzwonieniu, zabrali Mike, Vincent pojechał z nimi. Powiedział nam również abyśmy siedzili domu, jak się czegoś dowie to zadzwoni. Scott posprzątał szklankę a ja zmyłem krew z podłogi, natomiast Fritz pobiegł do swojego pokoju zapłakany. Wrażliwy się znalazł, pfu. - A tak właśnie, gdzie jest... Jeremy? - zapytałem się - Szczerze, to nie wiem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, na prawdę. Pewnie zasnął. - A... Dlaczego Mike... - Mnie nie pytaj, jak Vincent się dowie to nas powiadomi... A no właśnie, słyszałeś co powiedział Mike? - N...nie - skłamałem. Nie chciałem drążyć tematu, wolałem sam zapytać Mike jak się lepiej poczuje. - Powiedział Sparkle - Ta? Ja usłyszałem Parkuś czy coś podobnego.. Hehe.. - Ja wyraźnie słyszałem Sparkle. To te słowo co mnie pytałeś, ta? - Najwidoczniej... Scott wyjął wódkę i usiadł na krześlę. Nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe że ten facet ciągle pije a nie jest pijany... - Chcesz? - Nie, nie dziękuje - To wróćmy do tematu Sparkle... Jak moja pamięć jest dobra to... Ehh... Ludzie, on miał chyba tylko 30 lat a może nawet 26... A pamięć ma słabą... Albo to przez alkohol albo nie wiem. - To? Usiadłem obok niego na drugim krześlę - Sparkle mi się kojarzy z dzieciństwem. Gdybym nie miał urazy głowy to bym pamiętał... Zapytaj się Jeremy'iego, on pewnie pamięta - odwrócił wzrok. Znam go na tyle wystarczająco aby rozpoznać kiedy kłamie. No dobra, nie znałem, ale teraz mogę przysiąść że kłamał. Bo kto normalny podczas gadania, strasznie się poci i odwraca wzrok co sekundę? Chyba pamięta kim był Sparkle, ale nie chce powiedzieć. Czemu wszyscy w tym domu ma jakieś tajemnice!? - Aha... - zacząłem się rozglądać - Ale - wziął trzy łyki - Sparkle to było chyba kszywka pewnego dzieciaka, nie mam zielonego pojęcia - Kim był ten dzieciak? - Nie pamiętam, serio. Gdybym pamiętał to bym ci powiedział - Skąd mam pewność że byś mi powiedział - Człowieku, jesteś chyba jedyny normalnym facetem którego poznałem. Nie licząc tych bandaży, siniaków, obrażeń, cięć.... - przejechał wzrokiem po mnie po czym wziął łyk alkoholu- No cóż. Fritz jest strasznie wrażliwy, Mike ma chyba jakieś problemy zdrowotne, Jeremy to... Wiesz jaki jest, ale mu się nie dziwię... - A coś mu się stało? - Wolę tego nie opowiadać, stare dzieje i bym jeszcze dostał wpi*rdol od Jerry'ego. Vincent to jest dziwnym gościem. A ja to alkoholik z depresją... - Z depresją? - zdziwiłem się lekko. Nie spodziewałem się żeby ten facet miał depresję. Uśmiechnięty, taki miłi i przyjazny... I depresja? I jeszcze ten alkohol... Pomyślałem że gadam z jakimś innym człowiekiem. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. - Wolę o tym nie mówić... - Rozumiem. - Meh, cieszę się że rozumiesz. Mało kto takie sprawy rozumie - Domyślam się - Muszę ci do czegoś przyznać - wstał i dopił resztę wódki - Co? - Pomimo twojej braku pamięci, nieźle sobie radzisz, serio. Kiedyś znałem pewnego faceta co stracił pamięć, u niego to nic nie wychodziło, nie pamiętał mowy ani jak chodzić! A z tobą jest inaczej... - Też się dziwię, meh - spojrzałem się na śmietnik, było tam sporo butelek po wódce, puszki po piwie i jak również inne rodzaje alkoholów. Nałóg Scott'a był wtedy bardzo duży i potężny... - Ja idę spać, jestem zmęczony jak Kot po kastracji, heh - poszedł się przebrać do łazienki. Natomiast ja wstałem i przebrałem się szybko w ubikacji (mieli oddzielną toaletę z ubikacją jakbym zapomniał o tym wspomnieć). Jak wyszedłem z ubikacji, Scott rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Coś się stało? - zapytałem - Dzwonił Vinc, mówił że z Mike jest źle. Był to zawał serce, jednak nie znana jest przeczyna, prawdopodobnie popadnie w śpiączkę, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo. - Co to... Śpiączka? - zapytałem. No przyznaje się, nie pamiętałem co to oznacza. Nie bijce mnie, człowiek z utratą pamięci ma do tego prawo, nie? - Śpiączka? To taki... Jak to wytłumaczyć... - odwróćił wzork - Głęboki Sen. Tak jakby nie żyjesz, nie masz świadomości, żyjesz w swoim śnie, w swoim wymigowanym świecie i nie wiesz nawet o tym że jesteś w śnie - spojrzał się na mnie z bardzo smutną miną - Zazwyczaj śpiączek się używa w szpitalach tylko w nagłych przypadkach, czasem to pacjent sam popada w sen. Śpiączka może trwać... Nie wiem, czasem aż 9 lat. Rozumiesz? - Rozumiem... Przykro mi. - Meh, nic się nie stało poważnego. Ja idę spać, dobranoc! - poszedł do naszego pokoju z łóżkami. Ja jedynie w piżamie i kapciach (znalazłem je w ubikacji) poszedłem do salonu obejrzeć trochę telewizję. Ale bardzo mnie kusiło aby sprawdzić w drugim pokoju, czy jest Jeremy. Na prawde, to jest dziwne że Jerry nie wyszedł nawet z pokoju kiedy Mike przeżył zawał. Włączyłem telewizję, leciała jakaś stara kreskówka z jakąś trójką nastolatków co przeżywała jakieś dramaty związaną z brakiem pieniędzy. Kreska była nawet przyjemna, głosy także. Uśmiechnąłem sam do siebie, to było nawet przyjemne kiedy się ogląda jakiś mniej poważny program. Usłyszałem jakiś śmiech, zacząłem się rozglądać, aż znowu zauważyłem tego Sparkle. Tym razem był szczęśliwy, uśmiech się malował na jego twarzy. Zignorował mnie najwidoczniej, gdyż pobiegł od razu do telewizora i przy nim usiadł. Wtedy pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowałem, szybko się zmieniło. Pomarańczowa kanapa na której siedziałem zmieniła się na zieloną, fotel również. Pomieszczenie się strasznie pomniejszyło, tapeta była poniszczona, tak samo jak podłoga. Chłopiec siedział na okrągłym dywaniku, w telewizorze leciała ta sama kreskówka. Dzieciaki w tamtym odcinku zaczęli uciekać przed jakimiś dziewczętami, to nie był nawet chyba ten sam odcinek to oglądałem wcześniej. Sparkle co chwilę się śmiał, nawet sam się uśmiechnąłem, wreszcie widzę tego chłopca uśmiechniętego... Po chwili do salonu przybył jakiś inny chłopak, był chyba kilka lat starszy od Sparkle. Poczułem wtedy dziwny smród przy ubraniach tamtego chłopaka, mimo że nigdy chyba go nie czułem, to gdzieś go kojarzyłem. - Co znowu oglądasz? - zapytał się chrapliwie nastolatek - N..nowy odcinek mojej... ulubionej k..kreskówki - cofnął się od tamtego chłopaka. Najwidoczniej się go bał. Wtedy poczułem że znowu wydarzy się coś złego, na sto procent. - Ta głupia kreskówka? Haha, nie masz nic innego ciekawszego do roboty? - N..nie - Chyba wiesz że jak przyjdzie ojciec do domu, to dostaniesz wpi*rdol za to że uciekłeś z domu na tydzień i że zabiłeś małolata w szkole? - W..wiem... - Na twoim miejscu to bym tu nie wracał. Szczególnie że nikt cię nie kocha. - Ja to...w...wiem.. - Jesteś do niczego. Jesteś nie potrzebny... Po co żyjesz? A juz wiem, bo mamusia chciała abym miał rodzeństwo! Najlepiej siostrzyckę, a tu prosze, nieudacznika urodziła! Wstyd! - Ale... Mama mnie... - Ona kłamie, nikt cię nie kocha, tępaku! - wtedy się wściekłem. Miałem ochotę pobiec do tego idioty i go walnąc. Było bardzo mi szkoda chłopca, że miał takie towaszystwo w życiu... - Ale... - Żadne ale! I wypi*rdalaj, nikt cię tu nie chce widzieć. Albo wiem! - uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyłączył telewzije - bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć jak ojciec cię bije... To byłoby zabawne! - Rodrick, czemu mnie tak nie... c..cierpisz!? - rozpłakał się. Biedak. - Dlaczego!? Bo jesteś tylko Idiotą. Przeliterować!? I-D-I-O-T-Ą. Głupek. Nie potrzebny. Beżuzyteczny. Nie kochany. - R..Rodrick, przestań! - Po co? Chcesz wpi*rdol!? Wtedy już nie mogłem wytrzymać. Wstałem z kanapy i próbowałem kopnąć, tego całego... Rodricka. Bez skutecznie. - Sparkle, uciekaj! - krzyknąłem, myśląc że mnie usłyszy - H...he? - szepnął tylko bardzo cicho. Chyba mnie usłyszał. Natomiast Rodrick już się przygotowywał na walnięcie go pięścią. - Uciekaj Sparkle! - krzyknąłem głośniej. Chłopiec najwidoczniej posłuchał się mojej rady i wstał. Następnie uciekł przez okno (był to chyba dom jednorodzinny) - Ej! Zostań, idioto! - krzyknął Rodrick do okna, ale chłopiec już uciekł. Po chwili, można było usłyszeć dźwięk drzwi - Gdzie ten smarkacz!? - był to męski głos. Facet wszedł do pomieszczenia, za bardzo nie mogłem ujrzeć jego wyglądu, był zamazany. Wszystko przed moimi oczami stawało się rozmazane.... - U...uciekł, ta...tato... - Znowu!? Wtedy poczułem uderzenie Otworzyłem oczy, znów byłem w salonie. Telewizor był wyłączony a ja byłem przykryty kocem. Zasnąłem najwidoczniej na kanapie. I ten sen... To jest już coraz dziwniejsze. Po chwili, do salonu wszedł Scott z kawą, przysunąłem się aby usiadł. Dosiadł się i podał mi kawę. - Jak tam noc? - zapytał się - Bywało lepiej. Oglądałem jakiś serial i zasnąłem... - ziewnąłem i wziąłem kawę - Serial? Chyba kreskówka. No nie ważne. Fritz nadal jest załamany a Jerry nie chce rozmawiać. Wiesz coś o tym? - spojrzał się na mnie z poważnym wzrokiem. - Nie. - Szkoda. Śniło ci się coś? - Nie... - skłamałem, znowu. Wiem że powinienem był wtedy z kimś pogadać na ten temat, ale coś czułem że nie powinienem, przynajmniej nie z nim. - Może nie pamiętasz? Bo mamroczałeś coś przez sen. - Ahahaha, pewnie nic ciekawego... - Meh. O trzeciej nad ranem wrócił Vincent, aktualnie śpi. Mówił że z Mike'm będzie wszystko prawdopodobnie w porządku, ale musi zostać w szpitalu. Nie możemy go teraz odwiedzać, ciekawego dlaczego - Heh - wypiłem trzy łyki kawy - a ty coś dziś piłeś? - Wódę... - Aha... - włączyłem telewizję. Po chwili do salonu wszedł Fritz, nadal zapłakany. Chłopak wygląda jak kobieta i do tego ciągle płacze... - E, Frita, co z Jerry'm? - zapytał się Scott - J..Jerry? On... Ciągle... Ehh... - Mów jak człowiek! - krzyknąłem już całkowicie wkurzony, nie cierpiałem gdy ktoś tak się przyjęrzycał. - No właśnie, słuchaj chłopa - powiedział Scott - Eeeh. On leży na łóżku i... i.... Nie odpowiada... Ale oddycha! - Przynajmniej plus - Cawth spojrzał się na telewizję i zaczął oglądać. Fritz Smith usiadł jedynie na fotel i dołączył się do oglądania. Rozdział Ósmy "Dziennik" Do salonu przybył Vincent w fioletowej piżamie, najwidoczniej uwielbiał ten kolor. Dosiadł się bez słowa do nas, po czym zmienił kanał w telewizji na jakiś serial romantyczny. - Vinc – zaczął Scott – to jak wreszcie z Mike'm? - Mike? U niego wszystko będzie w porządku, tak myślę... - spojrzał się na swoje stopy – czy tylko mnie jest tak gorąco? - Gorąco? Ja nic nie czuje – odpowiedziałem. I wtedy zobaczyłem u Vincenta pewne rumieńce. - Ja również nic nie czuje... - dodał Scott - Ani ja – dodał Fritz - Ughh... O której mamy do pracy? - zmienił gwałtownie temat -Za... - Scott spojrzał się na zegarek – za dwie godziny. Lepiej abyśmy się już przygotowali. - A co będzie z tym... Tym gościem – Fritz odwrócił wzrok ode mnie - Zostanie tu. Bo inaczej wszyscy będą się na niego gapić odpowiedział Vincent - Racja – przytaknąłem. - No.... Dobra... To... Ja zobaczę co z Jerry'm! - krzyknął i uciekł z salonu. My tylko się na siebie spojrzeliśmy zdziwieni, wiedzieliśmy że z Fritzem jest coś nie halo. Usiedliśmy jedynie na kanapie i zaczęliśmy oglądać telewizję. Minęła godzinę, wszyscy już wyszli z domu, pomimo że mieli jeszcze godzinę. Zostałem całkowicie sam w domu. Poszedłem do łazienki, chciałem zobaczyć rany. Będąc już w łazience, zdjąłem opatrunki i dokładnie się ich przyjrzałem. Większość z nich się już dawno zagoiło, a kilka z nich były bardziej głębokie. Powinienem chyba wtedy pójść do jakiegoś specjalisty, ale nie mogłem, bo by mi nie pozwolili. W sumie, mogłem po prostu wyjść z tego domu i nie wrócić, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie pójść, nie wiedziałem czy mam jakąś rodzinę. Nic nie wiedziałem. Wydawało mi się że te wspomnienia które dostaje, nie są moimi, ale kogoś innego. Wychodząc z łazienki, wyrzuciłem stare bandaże i się skierowałem do „mojego” pokoju. Stanąłem przed drzwiami, i wtedy usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk za mną. Odwróciłem się i nikogo nie ujrzałem, dźwięk się chyba wydobywał z drugiego pokoju. Zdziwiło mnie to, szczególnie że w domu, miałem być rzekomo tylko ja. -Emm... Halo? - skierowałem się powolnymi krokami w kierunku drugiego pokoju. Otworzyłem drzwi, nikogo w środku nie było. Ale czułem coś, że tam jest coś dziwnego. A ciekawość wzięła górę. Wszedłem. Zacząłem desperacko się przeglądać, niczego nie było, kompletnie. Poszedłem w kierunku parapetu, aż ujrzałem dziwny zeszyt na komodzie. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że wcześniej tego nie było. Wiem że to niegrzeczne dotykać nie swoich rzeczy, ale wtedy coś mnie do tego zeszyta ciągnęło. Wziąłem na ręce, na okładce pisało „Dziennik” a poniższym drukiem, trochę nie widocznym, widniał napis „Ethan Bunch”. Wtedy wiedziałem, że to musi być coś czego szukałem, odpowiedzi na moje wszystkie pytania. Pobiegłem z zeszytem do „mojego” pokoju i się zamknąłem. Otworzyłem dziennik na pierwszej stronie i zacząłem czytać. Kartki były lekko pobrudzone a pismo nie czytelne, jednak udało mi się doczytać słowa. Pamiętam doskonale „rozdziały” tego dziennika, tego nigdy nie zapomnę... „Postanowiłem opisać moje życie w tym zeszycie, tak jak robił mój idol Johnny Careal! Nazywam się Ethan, strasznie nie lubię swojego imienia. Mam starszego braciszka, Rodrick'a który jest dla mnie nie dobry. Mojej mamy nigdy nie ma domu, pracuje jako „adwokat” a tata pracuje w biurze. Dla taty wszystko musi być idealne, bo inaczej jest zły, a jak jest zły to mama jest smutna. A ja nie lubię patrzeć na smutną mamę. Tata nazywa mnie „smarkaczem” i „idiomtią” czy coś podobnego, nie wiem co to znaczy. On woli Rodricka bo dostaje dobre oceny, a mnie nie lubi, nie rozumiem tego. Czasami gdy tata jest zły, to mama mi każe iść do pokoju z Rodrickiem, ja mieszkałem wtedy w piwnicy bo nie ma dla mnie pokoju. A potem zawsze słyszę krzyki mamy, kilka razy chciałem uratować mamę, ale wtedy tata mnie bije i każe wracać. W nocy mama zawsze płacze” Po przeczytaniu tych kilka zdań, zamknąłem na chwilę dziennik. Nie mogłem wytrzymywać, z każdym przeczytanym słowem, robiło mi się nie dobrze. To było chore. Po kilku sekundach, a może nawet minutach, otworzyłem znowu dziennik i zacząłem czytać. Reszta rozdziałów była... Dość przerażająca. Chłopak opisywał jak tata go bije, jak koledzy się nad nim znęcali, jak jego brat się z niego nabijał... Nawet jak jego tata gwałci matkę... Miałem ochotę rzygać, źle się czułem. Gdy już byłem przy siódmym rozdziale, ujrzałem słowo „Sparkle”. Miałem nadzieję że wreszcie będzie coś o tym chłopcu, ale nagle usłyszałem krzyk za oknem. Rozdział Dziewiąty "To twoja wina" Otworzyłem je najszybciej jak mogłem. Ujrzałem wten Blondaska, Jovna. Znów był bity... Ale mnie coś innego zdziwiło. Z góry nie widziałem ani parkingu ani ścieżki. Obraz za oknem przedstawiał jakiś plac zabaw, nie ten którego wcześniej widziałem. Wziąłem pod pachą ten dziwny dziennik i wybiegłem na dół nie wchodząc nawet do windy. Po chwili, wychodziłem właśnie z budynku. Wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż zapamiętałem. Zacząłem się rozglądać mając nadzieję, że zobaczę Sparkle który właśnie ratuje tego biednego chłopczyka. Myliłem się. Chłopczyka nie było, tak samo jak tych dręczycieli. Byłem sam. Mrugnąłem zdziwiony i gdy miałem już wracać do budynku zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Coś a bardziej KTOŚ stał przed pewnym drzewem. Nie mogłem ujrzeć kim był ten człowiek, ponieważ stał daleko ode mnie. Zacząłem się do niego powoli zbliżać, żeby go nie wystraszyć. Idąc coraz bliżej, zacząłem widzieć wyraźniej wygląd tego człowieka. Był to jakiś chłopiec. Czarne włosy, zielone oczy i czerwone okulary. Ubrany był w zieloną bluzkę i czarne szorty a do tego szare tenisówki. Patrzył się na mnie jakbym miał coś mu zrobić. Gdy już stałem przy nim, usłyszałem od niego cichy i bardzo nieśmiały szept. - Czemu nas zostawiłeś? Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. - C..Co? - Czemu nas zostawiłeś? - najwyraźniej zignorował moje pytanie. Nadal patrzył się na mnie, wyglądał jak lalka. Mała lalka z porcelany, podobnie do Niny - Czemu? Czemu nie chcesz odpowiedzieć? Zaczął się do mnie zbliżać natomiast ja się cofnąłem. To już było.. Chore.. Ten dzieciak wyglądał przerażająco... Na serio... Na pewno to nie był ani Sparkle ani Jovn.. Tak, to nie mogli być oni. - Zostawiłeś nas. Swoich kumpli. Obiecałeś, że zawsze z nami będziesz - dalej się do mnie zbliżał - Zobacz. Zobacz co narobiłeś. Otoczenie się centralnie zmieniło. Zamiast na placu zabaw, staliśmy przed pizzerią. Tak, to była pizzeria w której pracowali ludzie co mieszkali ze mną. Jednak... Ona wyglądała inaczej... Na nową, jakby była nie dawno otworzyła. - Patrz. Zobacz. Patrz co narobiłeś - pokazał palcem na pizzerie. Nie rozumiałem o co mu dokładniej chodziło, ale podszedłem do jedno z okien. Chłopiec nadal za mną podążał. Ujrzałem jedynie tam... Krew. - Patrz. Zobacz. Patrz co narobiłeś - ciągle się powtarzał, jednak zacząłem to ignorować. Przeglądałem się bliżej, ujrzałem tam zwłoki czworga lub pięciorga dzieci. Wszystkie były zmasakrowane, ledwo mogłem rozpoznać ich płeć. Niedaleko ich mogłem ujrzeć jeszcze inną postać. Nie mogłem ją ujrzeć, była skryta w cieniu. Ale wiedziałem, że na pewno to nie człowiek. Byłem przerażony tym widokiem... Miałem ochotę wymiotować, po prostu chciałem stąd zniknąć. Postać z cieniu zaczęła się ruszać, ale mnie nie widziała. Wzięła nóż i dobijał swoje ofiary. - Patrz. To twoja wina - znów odpowiedział chłopczyk - to twoja jedyna wina. - N...Nie.. - nie mogłem prawie nic powiedzieć. Byłem zamurowany, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od tej postaci. - To twoja wina. Tylko twoja. - N..Nie... Ja.. Nie... - Twoja wina. - Nie... - Twoja wina - ciągle to powtarzał. Miałem to dość, upadłem na kolana całkowicie załamany. Zacząłem słyszeć jakieś krzyki i dźganie nożem. I głosy... Głosy.. Głosy...? Nie wiem czy to głosy... Bardziej jak dźwięk z komputera który próbuje wymówić jakieś słowa. - Pomocy... - Nie chcę umierać... - Mamusiu... - TO TWOJA WINA! - znów się odezwał chłopczyk który stał obok mnie. - Nie... Nie... NIE! - krzyknąłem i zakryłem swe uszy. Poczułem jakby łzy mi wpłynęły do oczu. Głosy były coraz głośniejsze. - POMOCY - TATO! - PROSZĘ, ZOSTAW MNIE! - NIECH KTOŚ POMOŻE! - DOSYĆ!- krzyknąłem Zapadła wtedy martwa cisza. Dosłownie, martwa. Poczułem jakiś dziwny śmród, spojrzałem na górę. Ale okno zniknęło. Tak... Ono zniknęło bez powodu, tak po prostu. Zacząłem się rozglądać, nadal byłem w okolicy pizzeri. A obok mnie nadal był ten chłopczyk. Usłyszałem nagle jego głoś. Ale nie był taki jak wcześniej. Był bardziej... Dorosły. Przerazający. I bardzo mi znajomy. - Czemu... Czemu musiałeś umrzeć? REAKTYWACJA BLOGA Yo! Pewnie tego nikt nie czyta ani nie zna, ale co tam. Postanowiłam odbudować ten blog. Mam również dla was niespodziankę. No to... Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania